Black Diamond
by vietrona chan
Summary: peperangan antara iblis dan malaikat .iblis yang ingin merebut sebuah berlian yang merupakan jantung dari raja iblis dan malaikat yang ingin melenyapkan berlian tsb. malaikat turun ke bumi untuk suatu rencana.dan para iblis tidak akan membiarkan apapun rencana bangsa its an EXO FANFICTION
1. Chapter 1

**-BLACK DIAMOND-**

 **By : Vietrona Chan**

 **CAST : ALL EXO MEMBERS(OT12)**

 **And others**

 ***Exo uke : angle Exo seme : devil***

 **GENRE : ADVENTURE FANTASY**

 **RATED : T**

 **WARNING! : GAJE,ABAL ABAL,YAOI,bahasa aneh pokoknya gaje deh, typo bertebaran,kalo gak suka yaoi silahkan cari cerita GS !**

 **Summary : perang 2 makhluk terjadi,angle vs iblis berniat mengambil the black diamond yang merupakan jantung dari raja iblis yang ada ditangan ratu malaikat yang merupakan penguasa tertinggi para malaikat itu dijaga oleh 6 malaikat tertinggi,yang salah satunya merupakan seorang putra mahkota dari ratu bagaimakah cara para malaikat memerangi iblis 2 itu ?**

ANNYEONG~~

Sebelumnya mau jelasin dulu supaya tidak terjadi salah faham okeee…

Well disini…mungkin kurang romance yaa..

Gak aku pusatin kesitu..karena mungkin awalan begini sengaja aku bikin begini(?)pokoknya belum ada! pusing nggak? ngerti author ngomong apa? huhu….

Disini lebih ke Luhan focus okeh…dannn satu lagi luhan itu manly teman teman!MANLY!camkan itu kkkk~~~

Yak sudahlah …

 **This is my story if you don't like me or don't like this story..it's better if you don't read my fic ..**

 **No flame no plagiat no bash**..kritik diterima tapi jangan pedes2 aku gak suka pedes XD #plakkk

ENJOY MY FANFICT

LOVE THIS STORY

LOVE ME xd LET'S SEE MY ABSURD FIC -…-

*************Black Diamond**************

Chapter 1

"Gyaaaaaa…..kyungsooooooo…lihatttttt….!" teriak namja manis bermata sipit,bersuara cempreng,memakai jubah putih dan tentu saja kedua sayap putih berteriak pada seorang temannya yang sedang bermain main dengan air sungai.

"Yakk!baekki!berisik!kupingku sakit kalau kau berteriak seperti itu…sadar lah suara mu itu luar biasa cempreng!" namja yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu membentak temannya yang berteriak,aha ternyata nama teman-bersuara-cempreng itu bernama baekki ehm baekhyun..

"Ehehehe..mian!tapi tapi..lihatlah!pohon itu sudah berbuah!padahal aku baru meneteskan satu air kehidupan dari sungmin-hyung!keran kan!"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?ufftt…kyungie sayang…tentu saja kita ambil buahnya..lalu kita bawa ke rumah…mudah bukan?ayolahhhh bantu aku."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya,dengan sabar dia memetik buah buah seseorang datang..

"Yo!kalian sedang apa?"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menoleh pada seorang namja berwajah imut dan manis namja itu memakai jas putih yang membuatnya err tampan sekaligus itu memiliki sayap kokoh yang lebih indah dibandingkan para malaikat lain..hahh tentu saja karena dia adalah seorang pangerang,lebih tepatnya dia adala-

"LUHAN!"

"Ouch!kumohon jangan berteriak!"bentak luhan.. kenapa semua orang suka berteriak sih?

"Ehehe..mian luhan hyung ..hoho." Baekhyun menggaruk tenguknya dan luhan hanya menggelengkankepala sambil tersenyum,senyum yang membuat beberapa yeoja dan namja disana berebut mendapat perhatian Luhan.

Kenapa? Selain senyum nya yang membuat gila itu,luhan adalah anak dari sang ratu malaikat.

"ne ne ne..kalian dipanggil eomma ku "

"Mwo!"teriak dua namja lagi mereka berteriak keras.

"sekali lagi berteriak,kutenggelamkan kalian ke sungai itu.''

"mian mian…eh tunggu dipanggil yang mulia?untuk apaa?''tanya Kyungsoo

"mola~~ pokoknya kalian kesanaaa..aku mau beritahu yang lain...''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Black Diamond~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Akhirnya kalian datang,para malaikat penjaga ,luhannie..berjejerlah bersama mereka." Ucap sang ratu kehidupan yang bernama Soehyun.

"baik"

Sang ratu memulai pembicaraan."malaikatku,aku punya tugas untuk kalian yang bisa kalian lakukan..begini,kalian akan turun ke bumi,menyamar menjadi manusia dan mencari seorang pendeta yang mampu melenyapkan jantung raja iblis,pendeta itu seorang yeoja,namanya Yoona.''

"Katakanlah eomma,dimana yeoja itu?"

Soehyun tersenyum.

"disuatu daratan bernama Korea selatan di ibukota nya,seoul, kalian harus berhati-hati..para iblis nampaknya mulai bergerak,Luhan sayang,kau masuk dalam misi ini."

"ne eomma!

"Luhan,eomma percaya bahwa kamu bisa menuntaskan tugas berat ini,eomma minta maaf karena melimpahkan tanggung jawab ini dipundak mu,karena kelak kamu lah yang menggantikan ku,menerima tahta ,lakukan tugas ini sebaik-baiknya,prioritas kan melindungi teman-temanmu,apapun yang terjadi..warisi sifat keberanian appa dan tunjukkan pada alam semesta,bahwa engkau pantas melanjutkan tonggak kepemimpinan."

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Sedangkan dikerajaaan neraka…

"hmm…sang ratu telah bergerak..Soehyun..kita lihat seberapa bisa bangsa malaikat bertindak."

Ujar seorang pria angkuh yang duduk di tahtanya.

"akan kuambil kembali jantung ayahku…."

"mwo?ke bumi katamu?" tanya seorang namja berkulit albino.

"Suho,Chanyeol,Kai,Sehun,Chen!kita akan ke bumi..para malaikat sialan itu mulai bergerak.. kita akan tau apa rencana mereka."

Kata seorang iblis yang nampak lebih tinggi diantara 6 namja dan nampaknya yang terkuat

"mereka makin merepotkan."ucap mengeluarkan smirknya."let's play."ucapnya.

*********** **TBC** ************

DAN TADAAAA…

Itu chapter satunya..huhuhu alay gak?maksud ga?itu murni pemikiranku,serius tiba tiba waktu tidur aku mimpi in perang iblis dan malaikat..dan inilah hasilnya

Maaf jika tidak memuaskan…

Aku bakal lanjutin kokss tenang ajaaa…

Ahh ya…tolong review nya yaa..pembaca yang baik itu pasti meninggalkan review..aku harap para siders bertobat dehh..kasian tau yang nulis…sudah capek2 gak ada yang review..bukannya aku ngarep begitu..tapi kita sama sama menghargai ,otte…

Silahkan tinggal kan jejak anda sebagai pembaca ^^

See you later readers…:*


	2. Chapter 2

**-BLACK DIAMOND-**

 **By : Vietrona Chan**

 **CAST : ALL EXO MEMBERS(OT12)**

 **And others**

 ***Exo uke : angle Exo seme : devil***

 **GENRE : ADVENTURE FANTASY**

 **RATED : T**

 **WARNING! : GAJE,ABAL ABAL,YAOI,bahasa aneh pokoknya gaje deh, typo bertebaran,kalo gak suka yaoi silahkan cari cerita GS !**

 **Summary : perang 2 makhluk terjadi,angle vs iblis berniat mengambil the black diamond yang merupakan jantung dari raja iblis yang ada ditangan ratu malaikat yang merupakan penguasa tertinggi para malaikat itu dijaga oleh 6 malaikat tertinggi,yang salah satunya merupakan seorang putra mahkota dari ratu bagaimakah cara para malaikat memerangi iblis 2 itu ?its an EXO FANFICTION,guys ^^**

ANNYEONG~~

Sebelumnya mau jelasin dulu supaya tidak terjadi salah faham okeee…

Well disini…mungkin kurang romance yaa..

Gak aku pusatin kesitu..karena mungkin awalan begini sengaja aku bikin begini(?)pokoknya belum ada! pusing nggak? ngerti author ngomong apa? huhu….intinya **lebih aku pusatkan ke konfliknya** untuk masalah couple,pada akhirnya mereka bakal kembali ke couple masing2 okayy..

Disini lebih ke Luhan focus okeh…dannn satu lagi luhan itu manly teman teman!MANLY!camkan itu kkkk~~~

Yak sudahlah …

 **This is my story if you don't like me or don't like this story..it's better if you don't read my fic ..**

 **No flame no plagiat no bash**..kritik diterima tapi jangan pedes2 aku gak suka pedes XD #plakkk

ENJOY MY FANFICT

LOVE THIS STORY

LOVE ME xd LET'S SEE MY ABSURD FIC -…-

chapter 2

-BLACK DIAMOND-

"yak!luhan-hyung!''teriak si namja berwajah panda,Tao.

"mwo?'' yang dipanggil hanya melirik sekilas

"aku tidak suka warna rambut karamelmu itu,hyung!itu membuat mu seperti rusa...lebih tepatnya rusa BETINA!"

"yakkk!apa tadi kau bilang?aku seperti rusa BETINA?sekali lagi kau bilang macam itu,akan kulempar kau ke kandang iblis!"

"oi oi!sudahlah Tao,luhan hyung!kalian ini..."Kyungsoo menggeleng gelengkan kelapa eh kepalanya..

"menurut bunga2 yang kutemui yeoja itu bersekolah di SM SHS."

Luhan mengangguk "kalau begitu,kawan-kawan!kita akan bersekolah di sanaaa!"

"yuhuuu...sekolahhhh" teriak para malaikat itu,kekanakan memang..tapi mau bagaimana lagi..

"arghh..Hyung!kita beda kelas...kau dan Lay hyung di kelas 2-A."

"kau benar baekhyun-hyung...kita berbeda kelas dengan dua hyung ini..heuuu"ucap si maknae Tao.

"ne ne ne..kita ke kelas masing2,nde..."

Luhan dan Lay alias 2L,masuk ke kelas 2-A betapa terkejutnya mereka,mereka merasakan aura gelap yang kuat disana,begitu mereka masuk...

"perhatikan!semuanya,kita kedatangan murid baru..mereka dari Luhan..Xi Luhan..dan ini Zhang Yixing."

awalnya mungkin bingung..Luhan tentu saja lebih tua dari Lay,tapi bisa masuk kelas yang sama itu karena Lay takut tidak sekelas dengan hyungnya..karena dibandingkan yang lain,kekuatan Lay yang lemah dalam bidang pertahanan,jadi dengan rasa tanggung jawab(?),Luhan menyatakan bahwa dia seumuran dengan Lay,jadi bisa sekelas dengannya.

"baiklah,kalian bisa duduk dibangku yang tersisa."

Lay mencengkram kemeja bawah Luhan .Lay menatap 6 namja yang memandang sinis ikut-ikutan menatap 6 namja tersebut.'hah kita diikuti .' batin Luhan lalu duduk.

kalian tau betapa sialnya nasib seorang Xi Luhan?

dia duduk dibangku yang ada Kris,belakang nya Sehun,samping kanan ada Kai,kiri Luhan Suho

kalau Lay sebelah kirinya Chanyeol,kananya 6 iblis itu mengepung Luhan dan Lay,bisa dibayang kan bukan bila Luhan tidak sekelas dengan Lay?mungkin Lay bisa gila disana.

mereka memandang Luhan sinis.'arghhh..sial'gerutu luhan dalam tidak bisa fokus karena merasakan tatapan sengit dari iblis2 idiot(menurut Luhan) itu.

ketika bel istirahat,Lay menghampiri Luhan.

"ini gila,hyung!"

Luhan mengangguk lemah."hah..sudahlah,sebaiknya kau temui yang lain."

"tapi,hyung disini sendirian?eumm bersama 6 iblis itu?"

luhan menghela nafasnya berat."kalau bukan gara2 soal yang diberikan sonsaengnim tadi,aku lebih baik ikut denganmu menemui yang lain."

"baiklah hyung,aku akan segera kembali,ne"

Lay meninggalkan Luhan yang masih sibuk bergulat dengan -tiba 6 iblis-yang sekarang jadi namja itu menghampiri Luhan.

"kesulitan dengan soal2 itu,Xi Luhan?"ucap iblis yang maha tampan.

Luhan menatapnya datar."ya,sepertinya begitu."

"Xi Luhan ...salah satu dari malaikat tertinggi..dan merupakan putra mahkota ratu malaikat,aha..senang bertemu denganmu,pangeran."

Luhan mengabaikan kata-kata Kris yang terekesan saja Kris kesal.

"hei,Luhan!bagaimana kabar Ibu mu,eh?"

Luhan menatap Kai lalu tersenyum simpul

"baik."

hap..

Luhan berdiri lalu tersenyum manis..err dipaksakan sepertinya..

"begini ya..tuan tuan yang tampan..aku pergi dulu meyerahkan soal ini ,nde."

baru saja Luhan ingin pergi,tangan nya ditahan Kris

"hey,baby!jangan buru-buru..kita belum selesai..sayang."

Luhan berbalik menatap Kris."apa lagi Kris?aku tidak punya banyak waktu denganmu."

"santai,baby..mari kita berbincang bincang dulu."Kris mengambil kertas yang dipegang luhan lalu melemparkannya pada Kai.

"mau mu apa ha?"

"kenapa Luhan kau takut pada kami?"Luhan menatap Chanyeol datar.

"sejujurnya tidak."

"wow,kemana luhan yang dulu,luhan yang begitu imut?hoo..kau berubah semenjak ku cium waktu itu."

deg!

Luhan mengepalkan dia tidak kesal?ciumannya dirampas oleh Kris dulu,luar biasa bukan..seorang iblis semacam Kris bisa merebut ciuman Luhan!ciuman siapa?LUHAN!

"kenapa diam Luhan?kau ingin kita mengulanginya lagi?hem..?"tanya Kris sambil memegang bibir bawah Luhan,tapi ditepis Luhan.

"hoo..jadi Kris-hyung pernah merebut ciuman sang pangeran?wahh..betapa beruntungnya kau bisa mencium pangerang ini."

kata Sehun sambil mengelus pipi Luhan lagi lagi luhan menatap garang Kris.

"maaf saja ya,Kris!itu adalah aib bagiku,dasar iblis idiot,oh iya..sebaiknya kalian tidak mengahalangi kalian akan kalah telak."

"K-Kau!"

Brakkk..

pintu terbuka menampilakan 5 namja ,dan itu Baekhyun dan yang lainnya.

"Luhan hyung!"teriak Tao.

Luhan masih menatap Kris sengit..

"kumohon,hyung!kita harus pergi..abaikan iblis2 ini."Tao menyeret Luhan masih menatap Chen..begitu pun sebaliknya..

tentu ada cerita lama yang terukir manis di benak mereka...

"Xiumin hyung!"panggil Kyungsoo lalu menarik Xiumin keluar kelas.

"Lihatlah malaikat2 manis itu..."ucap Suho.

"ouchh...siapa namja yang bersama Xiumin tadi..dia sangat manis."ujar Kai sambil terkekeh

"hmm..aku semakin penasaran dengan rencana mereka.."Kris menyeringai memperlihatkan iris merahnya dan smirk andalannya.

"aku ingin bermain dengan malaikat malaikat manis itu..kuhuhuhu..."

_BLACK DIAMOND_

tbc

Anyeongggggg... ^^

gimana chapter 2 nya ?alay gak?aneh gakk?maksud gakk?terlalu pendek gakkk?

aneh yahh..tapi aku udh berusaha tuhh..jadi alangkah baiknya kalian menulis review sebagai tanda menghargai saya...kukukuku..

saya sedih kalau tidak ada yang review padahal saya tau ada yang baca...heii siders!bertobatlah..kasian lohh yang jadi author ngerasa karya nya gak dihargai huhuhu :'((

awkay...sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya pay pay...


	3. Chapter 3

_cuma pengumuman..._

 **annyeong~~~**

vie minta maaf banget karena vie gak apdet apdet

Well,,sorry for that...but i have annoncement,for you all

First...aku minta maaf sebesar besarnya karena udh menelantarkan epep milik vie...vie juga sekarang lebih sering jadi readers...entah kenapa...banyak banget author yang break dulu ato hiatus ato out...vie juga sedihh banget ...author hunhan banyak yang op...hmm cause iam hunhan shipper...dan...aku juga mulai _jenuh_

jadi...aku minta maaf yaaa...readers semua ...aku bakal **HIATUS..sampai aku bener bener mood lagi untuk nulis**

aku gak peduli okey..kalo kalian mau nge judge akupun its not problem...setiap author juga pasti pernah lah ngalamin masa masa jenuh begini

Untuk alasan lebih jelasnya...begini yaaa..PERTAMA AKU ITU BARU MASUK SMA OKEYY..DAN AKU DITUNTUT UNTUK BELAJAR LEBIH KERAS DARI SMP..jadi aku tegaskan aku blom kuliah..ada yg ngepm akutuh..dan nanya "chingu,udah kuliah blomm?kalo udh bikin ff nc donggg " yayaya...jadi saya itu masih dibawah umur,tapi ga menutup kemungkinan saya bikin rated m ..no guys...aku bukan anak polos..XD

KEDUA..ini bener bener trouble nya para author ...tau gak apa?LAPTOP SAYA RUSAK T^T ..DAN SAYA INI BUKAN TIPE ORG YANG MAU PANJANG2 NGETIK DI HAPE YG PASTI BANYAK TYPO NYA BANGET wkwk...dan ini saya lagi minjem laptop temen ...

KETIGA...UKE VS SEME itu kan bisa dibilang epep humor meski garing hehe...SAYA KEHILANGAN SELERA HUMOR SAYA T^T ...yaa aku akui...alasan ketiga ga jelas memang,,well aku udah berusaha minta author2 senior buat bantuin ngembaliin mood aku itu...dan sampe temen ku yg author di ffn nawarin dia yg publishin sedangkan plot ff akutuh udh ada..malahan uke vs seme udh tamat malah...dan di buku ff aku...aku udh nyelesain 5 ff...termasuk uke vs seme...tapi ntah kenapa AKU BENER BENER KEHILANGAN KEPERCAYAAN DIRI AKU ...aku tahu review nya dikit...meski viewer nya banyak bayangin gays(?) Viewers aku 2k+ ...hayooo silent readers nya bejibun...apa susahnya sih ngasih review...masalah utama para author itu di reviewmya yaaa...siders itu gak pernah tobat T,T

Tapi...aku mohon maaf atas tulisan gak bermanfaat ini...aku ngerasa udah jahat sama readers semua...sorry guys...aku gak tau kapan mau lanjutin karya aku di ffn...aku minta maaf kalo aku cuma aktif sbg readers doang...aku ga bisa pastiin aku bakal kembali dg akun baru ato akun yang sama ato bahkan GAK BAKAL KEMBA LI...aku tahu epep ku beserta aku banyak kekurangannya...aku udh minta pendapat sunbae2 aku di ffn...mereka juga bilang kalo aku butuh waktu untuk kembalu ke ffn...bisa aja aku cuma break smentara..ato aku bener 2 opp dari sini...

Sekali lagi...I'M SORRY GUYS,IF YOU WANT TO BASH ME...ITS NOT PROBLEM..LET'S JUDGE ME ..IF YOU REALLY REALLY HATE ME...

Thanks to followers ...thanks to my friend

VIENETTE KIM AND PARK HYE HOON you all my friends thanks to your support...dan maaf kalo salah nulis nama kalian di sini wkwkwk...

And for you readers...that's all from me...thanks to your suppport...

AKU TANPA KALIAN BUTIRAN DEBU..HIKSSS.

SALAM CINTAH DARI VIETRONA DAN URI LUHANNIE #peluksatusatubarengluhan

Wait for me..if you want...

I'll be back (maybe) dont forget...EXO OTP12 Π(^_^)Π

Xoxo


End file.
